Poems About Love
I Keep Wishing I know you don't like me. I know you don't like anyone. I just keep wishing you do. It's embarrassing. You brighten my day. Everyday, I see you pass by I get butterflies. My heart beats a mile a minute. I wish you would too. But you don't. I twist my hair to get the nerves to talk to you. My mouth does not make any words. I feel like a princess talking to you. Just remember, I <3 you. Dream Twirl my hair, Shuffle my feet, Alone there, Alone here, You don't love me, But a girl can dream. A Fairytale Is not rainbows, Or hearts, Or horses, A dreamland, A yellow brick road. A magic mirror, The looking glass, I wonder why people ask, It is so simple, It's you. Loving Him If I reached for you, would you grab me? If I was falling, would you catch me? If I gave you part of my heart, would you replace it with yours? If I scream for help, would you save me? My arms are out for you to embrace. Will you embrace me? Or will you let me stay to crumble? I don't know... You decide. Confused He loves me, You don't, At least I don't think so, He screams out my name, You barely whisper. I love you, He loves me. I am falling, Who will catch me? Which really loves? My heart is throbbing, Who to choose? The sick game, Love. How can I decide when, I feel confused. Someone fix me. But which one? I reach out for one and the other pulls me away. Can I figure out if it's you? If it wasn't for, Confusion. Did You Know? That I feel awful? I never want to talk to you again, To avoid this terribleness. You will miss me, I don't really care anymore. Those old pictures of hearts, I want to crumple, No more reminders. How stupid I feel. Ruining everything, I guess it was never meant to be. I can only see that now. So blinded by love, I'll find someone else, But I will never forget, The falling. Old roses I'll leave to rot, Thanks for everything. My tears will never shed, Makes me look weak and helpless. I will move on, Leaving my heart in the dust. Sorry You forgave me so many times. I don't really deserve another. But c forgive me? I feel awful. Terrible. Horrid. My head is aching for your voice. We will never be the same, I get that. But you brighten my day, Make me happy, You're a good friend. I'm not. But we balance each other out. You're my great wonderful friend. I don't want you to go. One Last Message I know I embarrassed you, But I embarrassed myself. You never speak to me anymore, I just really miss you. Your crooked smile, Your jokes you tell, Without even meaning to be funny, Your compassionate, You care. But what happened to that person, That I knew and loved to be with? I messed this up, And I would do anything to take it back. I'm sorry. Category:Poetry Category:Romance